Sweet Dreams
by XxKasumiAmuxX
Summary: Rukia wakes up from a nightmare about a certain orange haired teen. Who's going to comfort her about such a terrbile dream? Someone opens the closet door, and who is it? Ichigo, of course! An Ichiruki one-shot! Told in Rukia's POV, one part Ichigo.


What a peaceful night.

Mm-hmm, if it weren't for me screaming.

* * *

We all have nightmares, and most hate them. I guess I'm one of them.

The pillow I had laid my head on was now drenched in sweat._ My_ sweat, and right now more was forming on my face. Wow, the puddle of sweat on the pillow looks like it could stain.

Hah. Ichigo's gonna kill me.

In case you're wondering in what in all of soul society might be going on, I, Kuchiki Rukia, just had a nightmare. Mad, isn't it? A soul reaper like me waking up from a stupid nightmare. I mean, it's not something someone like _me_would do. The human world really is catching up onto me. Renji told me he woke up from a nightmare once, something about how Zabimaru (The Nue Demon I suppose) turned against him and forced him to wear a tutu and dance on a beach ball.

Don't get it? Me either.

But we're talking about me, sister of Kuchiki Byakuya, one of the most feared captains of the 13th Divisions. I've grown so weak and incompetent, all because of my stay in the real world. Though a lot of things have happened… meeting Ichigo, encountering The Grand Fisher, and abandoning Ichigo bleeding to death, my execution, Aizen… I snarled at the thought of that no good betrayer.

Oh, you're probably also wondering what I might have dreamt of. Well, it obviously wasn't a dream where one could laugh at in the morning, or a dream you could easily forget. What would you do…?

If you dreamt you're best friend was killed?

Funny, I've never used the term 'best friend' for Ichigo, but I guess there's a first for everything. The memory of Ichigo throwing himself in front of the Sokyoku was bad enough, but dreaming him getting pierced through the chest with a spear as big as a menos was even worse. Trying to save me, I hate that. Why must everyone risk themselves trying to save _me?_Am I really worth it? Renji told me off for being so negative. But I can't help it can I? I'm so very selfish…

Though I'm surprised no one heard me screaming.

"RUKIA!?!?!"

Damn, spoke to soon.

Oh god, please tell me that isn't him. _Please, please,_ tell me that isn't _**him**_. I'm praying that isn't him! Damn it to Soul Society I'm dead if it is. Goodbye world. Crap, I haven't even written my will yet.

The closet's door was pushed to the side with huge force. The hands that pushed it were large yet in a way thin. There was a boy standing in front of me. His orange tweaked-out hair and frowning features were impossible to miss. His obnoxious and foolish attitude, though his soft spot for his friends were kind. Yes, this was the boy I was hoping wouldn't come.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

My eyes stung. I had to hold back the tears; the last thing I'd want to happen was worry him. "Rukia? Are you alright? I heard you screaming." He asked, I can't take it anymore, here comes the waterworks.

"I-Ichigo…"

The tears ran down my face, streaming down like a water fall. He stared at me for a few seconds before waving his hands like a mad man.

"Stop crying! Rukia! Stop it! What the freaking hell?" He cried, still waving his hands like crazy.

I gained the courage to speak "Wait… Ichigo I…" he stopped and stared at me.

"I had a nightmare…" my voice had magically softened, no longer the strong, stern voice I had possessed.

Ichigo raised a brow, "A _nightmare?" _He squinted and frowned.

"What am I, You're babysitter?"

My head shot up, amazed by his reaction. What a cold brainless idiot. I wiped away a tear, "It's just that… the dream was about y-"

"NEE-SAN~~"

A high pitched voice squealed. Me and Ichigo turned to the direction of the voice. Kon was gliding his way towards the closet, arms spread out towards me. I quickly grabbed the blanket and jerked it to my chin. Kon slammed against it. Thank you blankets. "Ouch! Are you okay nee-san?" he asked, peering over the blanket and at me. "Did Ichigo make you sad? Did he go all psycho and hurt you? Did he-" Ichigo flinched. His vein bursting, he grabbed Kon by the head and threw him to the other side of the room. My jaw dropped. The stuffed doll got up from the floor.

"Jeez, I was just joking. Damn asshole…"

I stared at Ichigo, the vein was now gone. "So, what was your dream about? Spit it out already!" he commanded, I looked down. "I dreamt you…" -He stared at me- "were killed-" -he twitched- "Saving me." Ichigo cocked his head to the side.

"That's it??"

My head shot up, what kind of person says that after hearing he was killed? (In a dream that is) Isn't he worried? (That he was killed in a DREAM.) He's really heartless. "What? What do you mean? Aren't you worried at all? You could get killed if we continued hanging out!" I exclaimed, shooting my arms out. Ichigo sighed, "It's just a stupid dream, and what's so bad about me being killed in a _**dream!?**_" (Smart, he _**really**_is quick.) Kon climbed up onto his shoulder and said.

"Yeah, isn't Ichigo dying supposed to be a _**good**_ thing?!?"

The vein came back, Ichigo grabbed Kon by the face this time and slammed him against the wall, and the force was so strong my hair flew from the wind. "Kiss my ass you stupid plushy." He glared at the doll whose face was now covered by Ichigo's huge hand.

"AND YOU!!" He yelled, jabbing a finger at my direction.

"What makes you think I'll die that easily you idiotic soul reaper!?!?" his face red from yelling I assume. "I-idiotic… s-soul rea..?" It was my turn to have the throbbing vein.

"YOU FOOL! I'm worried about your safety and you're acting like _**THIS**_!?!" I yelled at him, Ichigo seemed taken aback, probably about the fact on how I went from a crying, whimpering little girl to a scary, yelling, ferocious, vein-throbbing freak. "Dude! Listen to what I have to say before yelling in my face!" He seemed to have recovered from the shock.

"Rukia… Stop worrying about me. You never give the time to worry about yourself. It pisses me off a lot…" Ichigo shrugged. "You think I'll fall & die anytime soon. I'm not that weak alright? It's really…" He turned away, "Look Rukia, you keep saying stuff like 'It would have been better if we've never met' and that sort of crap." Kon was now lying next to me, "Ow… My stuffing's all out…" he sighed. I couldn't help but try an give a smart retort.

"But Ichigo, if we never met you cou-"

"Shut. Up."

The words stung me, how could a person do this when someone's worried about them. "Stop it… I know you're also worried about my hollow situation and how it might just devour me, but Urahara's dealing with it. And this is the second time but stop worrying about others rather than yourself. Relax a bit… Also, if we never met…" He coughed and looked at the floor. "The rain would have never gone away." My eyes widened, wait… Is Ichigo… worrying about… _**me**_??

"Stop it already. My life would have been a total bore without you." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

I leaped out of the closet and walked my way towards Ichigo (Who had not realized due to the fact he was still looking away) I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, despite the major height difference I was able to bury my head into his chest. Don't get the wrong idea, this was just a friendly hug like the ones I gave the others back home, I mean, this is Ichigo after all. Though as I looked up Ichigo's face was pale, his facial expression was morbid and red as blood. "R-Rukia??" He stuttered, which I ignored. "W-what are you doing?" His voice sounded uneasy, Hmph, a hug is like someone looking at you, why's he overreacting? There was a flash of light, though I didn't seem to pay attention to it (like a camera flash maybe).

"Rukia, w-why are you hugging me?" Ichigo stuttered once more.

I smirked, and walked to his bed, "So that you'd be in such a state of shock you wouldn't mind me sleeping in your bed tonight." Lifting up the covers, Ichigo stood there, his back facing me. "S-so... where do I sleep?" he asked, plan worked like a charm, though that wasn't the total truth…

"I guess you could sleep on the floor if that's alright with you." I suggested. A smile was dancing at the corners of my lips.

"Yeah... I guess that's alright."

*~.*~.*~.*~.*

Now that I think about it, the ceiling is pretty high up. Random, that's the only thing I can think of right now. How stupid am I? Rukia's fast asleep; she sure has a way of manipulating people. I'm lying on this thin mattress and my back aches like crazy. Maybe I could get back my bed by pushing her off the bed… No, I'll probably make her so mad she'll go 'Mum' on me. She's snoring softly, never knew a girl could snore so softly. I've heard Karin snore, and it sounded like trucks on a highway. Kon's been suspiciously quiet. Oh come on Ichigo, you're just trying to get your mind off of what happened earlier. Rukia _**hugged**_ you, so stop denying it. I'm so damn stubborn sometimes. Ugh, my body aches so much. Something warm brushed against my cheek. I turned and saw Rukia's arm dangling from the bed. How is it that a _gigai_could be so soft and warm when it's just a puppet with a soul inside? Kuchiki Rukia…. She really is interesting. The ceiling fan spun with medium speed. A fallen angel sent from the soul society and met me. Coincidence? I don't think so, maybe its fate she met me. She can be a real mystery.

Soul reapers…

Soul society…

Hollows….

She brought all of that into my world. Thanks to you, Rukia, I'm no longer an ordinary fifteen year old high school student, but a substitute soul reaper who can kick some ass. I fitted my fingers into the spaces between Rukia's and held her hand tightly.

Funny how much my life has changed….

*~.*~.*~.*~.*

I tossed and turned; don't tell me it's already morning! Shoot, I hardly got any sleep last night. As I tried to get up I realized my fingers were twined with someone else. I looked down to see Ichigo fast asleep, his hands clinging onto mine. I smiled.

"Hey you idiot, wake up already."

He did not move. Is he dead? I hope so. I rolled my eyes, "Wake up! It's morning!" I yelled, though I was not particularly sure. I yanked the curtains half-expecting it to be dimly bright. But instead, it was _**really**_bright. The light was burning my eyelids, and it wasn't pretty. I fell of the bed and onto whom else but onto Ichigo.

"AAHGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!"

I jumped up the minute I heard him screaming, as stupid as it might have been hearing Ichigo scream was rather entertaining. "Idiot! Scream louder so that God can hear you!" I was fuming now.

"You were lying on top of me, HOW DO YOU _SLEEP_ WOMAN?!?!" he shrieked.

"Quit making so much noise boy!" yelled a voice, the next thing I knew I saw Ichigo lying on the ground with a foot mark on his face. Isshin was grinning at his triumphant win. Ichigo got up with that huge vein from a few hours ago. "You... ba-"

"Now what do we have here?"

I flinched, Isshin's eyes were on me now, Crap this is bad! "Hmm? Rukia?" His eyes fluttered. "MY SON!!" He yelled before jumping onto Ichigo. "You made your father a proud man!" I sighed; he just had to see me.

"Rukia nee-chan?"

I swung to the door to see Karin and Yuzu staring at me wide-eyed, their eyes switching from me to Ichigo. Yuzu, who practically took over the place of Ichigo's mother, started crying while Karin leaned on the door.

"Well done Ichi-nii."

"SHUT UP KARIN!"

*~.*~.*~.*~.*

"Goodbye Ichigo! Rukia! I'll see you after school." Isshin patted me on the head, "And you're allowed to move into Ichigo's room if you want." I laughed nervously while Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Morons." Isshin placed his hand onto his shoulder. Isshin spread out his arms with a happy smile on his face.

"Give your proud father a hug."

"Shut up."

Ichigo swung a punch at Isshin and smacked him right on the face. "Hug or try to talk to me again and I'll disown you as my father." His fist red while glowering down at his father who looked like he died and went to heaven.

"Ichigo and… R-rukia??"

We slowly turned to see Keigo and Mizuiro staring at us dumfounded, jaws dropped. Me and Ichigo began yelling waving our hands around like mad people. '_Don't get the wrong idea_!', '_Nothing happened I swear_!' were one of the lines we were yelling randomly.

"Hey what's this?"

Mizuiro tugged something out of Ichigo's bag, it was a photo. He beckoned Keigo to see, he raised the photo and both of them went red. "OMG ICHIGO!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?!" yelled Keigo, tears streaming down his face. Ichigo grabbed the photo from Mizuiro and yelled, as if though the picture was porn or something. I looked over his shoulder and saw the last thing I expected it to be.

It was a picture of me hugging Ichigo.

"Ok... who is the one person, or _thing_, that would be capable of doing something like this?" Ichigo said through gritted teeth. We stared at each other before yelling at the top of our lungs.

"KON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*~.*~.*~.*~.*

"Step right up, step right up! Get the ONLY photo of Ichigo and Rukia's sleepover! The only evidence that Ichigo has a heart!" Keigo was standing on a cardboard box holding a megaphone, a huge crowd was gathering in front, students and even _teachers_. _'Ooohh's_ and '_Aahhh's_could be heard. Ichigo and I were standing in a safe spot where no one could see us.

"After this, remind me to wipe out the population of men in Japan, will you?"

"Take Keigo with you, the women won't except _her_ into their group."

Even though we were in a safe spot, there were a group of people standing behind us, looming in the shadows. Me and Ichigo turned to see Toushiro, Orihime, Renji, Ikkaku and Matsumoto standing behind us.

"Wow, you did well orangey."

"Shut up baldy!"

"Call me baldy again and I'll kill you!"

"We better report this to Captain Byakuya."

"Don't you dare press that dial Toushiro!"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you."

"Don't call nee-sama Captain Hitsugaya! I beg you!!"

"Kurosaki-kun... are you and Kuchiki-san.."

"Huh- wha… INOUE?!?!

"Hmph, he let's someone like Rukia hug him but not me."

"That's 'cause no one will ever trust you Matsumoto."

* * *

Rukia, you got to admit that, Maybe, just maybe…

Friends,

Love,

School,

The real world…

Ain't so boring after all.

* * *

**There you go! *smiles* It's my first Bleach fiction so don't laugh! I worked really hard on this because I love both Bleach and Ichiruki (Though I got a bit lazy at the end hehe)! This Is to celebrate Bleach finally airing on TV on Animax! YAY!! *waves Bleach flag* Oh, and don't forget to favourite and review if you'd like! But most importantly…**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOED IT :D**


End file.
